Héautontimorouménos
by AdonaiNoSaiOn
Summary: L a arrêté Kira, mais quelque chose continue de sonner faux. Au fond, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de vaincre le Mal, s'allier à lui même si ça le conduit en Enfer.


**Disclaimer ** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'univers de Death note ne m'appartient pas non plus, il appartient à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata.

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : L/Light

 **Auteur** : AdonaiNoSaiOn

 **Résumé** : L a arrêté Kira, mais quelque chose continue de sonner faux. Au fond, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de vaincre le Mal, s'allier à lui même si ça le conduit en Enfer.

 **Note** : Voilà, je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom. Sur le site tout court. Il s'agit donc de ma toute première fic. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce monde mais je me soigne.

Derrière cette fic se cache Shadow-of-goddess, celle qui m'a initiée à ce monde, m'a poussée à publier (vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ce qu'elle a mis en place pour cela), m'a poussée à écrire tout simplement. C'est ma beta, ma critique. Tout quoi !

Maintenant que vous avez lu cela, je vais vous donner la marche à suivre.

Vous êtes devant votre PC. Vous allez vous lever pour fermer la porte, gueuler à toutes les personnes présentes dans votre demeure de ne vous déranger sous aucun prétexte, même si une météorite s'abat sur la terre. Vous vous mettez à l'aise. Ecoutez de la musique, si vous le voulez ou éteignez la, au fond on s'en fiche. Juste que vous soyez bien. Merde, vous avez oublié : allez pisser avant de commencer, il ne faut pas que vous vous arrêtiez en pleine action.

Un instant encore avant de lire. Fermez les yeux. Videz votre esprit.

Voilà. Vous êtes prêts.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Titre : _Héautontimorouménos._**

 _Prologue : Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume de L_

« Light Yagami est Kira. Light est Kira. Kira… Light… »

Ryuzaki se répétait cette phrase, ces mots tel un mantra.

Il était le vainqueur. Il avait gagné. Il avait vaincu.

Le détective, assis sur sa chaise, jeta sa tête en arrière. Comme pour mieux jouir de son pouvoir.

Il l'avait arrêté.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir la portée de ces mots. Le monde n'existait plus autour de lui. Seul restait ce mantra, prononcé à chaque instant, comme une prière.

Pourquoi une prière ? Ce n'était en rien une demande. C'était un constat. Un fait.

Il l'avait fait.

L était heureux. Du moins autant que ses capacités intellectuelles le lui permettaient.

Il avait gagné. Il avait vaincu. Il l'avait vaincu.

« Light Yagami est Kira. Light est Kira. Kira… Light… »

Lorsque Watari lui ramena sa dose de sucre, dans laquelle était diluée un peu de chocolat, il fut surpris.

En général, lorsque L avait terminé une affaire, il s'empressait d'en trouver une nouvelle. Jamais il ne s'octroyait jamais de pause entre ses enquêtes.

Pas là. Il demeurait immobile, les yeux clos. Pas de fatigue. Watari se demandait sincèrement si L était capable d'en ressentir.

Autre chose.

Quelque chose que même le sucre n'arrivait pas à stimuler.

Une torpeur sans nom.

Watari se sentit obligé de mettre fin à ce silence trop pensant. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

« L, est-ce la fatigue qui te met dans cet état-là ? »

Qu'importe ce qui était dit, tant que cela rompe le silence.

Mais rien n'y fit. Watari retenta sa chance. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et si cela ne faisait pas réagir le détective, il appellerait une ambulance pour emmener Ryuzaki aux urgences les plus proches.

« L ? Es-tu avec moi ? Te soucierais-tu du sort de Kira ? »

À ces mots, Ryuzaki sortit de sa torpeur.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Watari ?

– Tu ne réagis pas… »

L eut un sursaut. En effet, il était resté immobile depuis bientôt une heure. Pourquoi ?

Il analysa les événements passés pour essayer de comprendre où était le problème. Car problème il y avait. C'était certain. Il se devait de revoir tous les éléments pour comprendre ce qui clochait.

 _L avait toujours eu du flair. Il sentait le criminel à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est ce qui l'aidait à résoudre ses enquêtes. Certes, il ne se basait pas que sur les suppositions : son flair était en étroite collaboration avec ses analyses. Pouvait-il alors appeler cela du flair ? Non. Certainement pas. Le flair n'était pas infaillible. Même le plus affûté des flairs n'avait que 20 % de réussite. Le flair pouvait être trompé. Pas son intelligence. Pas sa logique. Sa logique était infaillible. Le flair permet de sentir. Mais encore faut-il analyser ce qui est senti. Sans cela, ce flair ne sert à rien._

 _Mais il aimait appeler cela son flair. L'image lui plaisait. Il était comme un chien policier. Mais un chien sans maître. Sans aucun maître. Pour avoir un maître, déjà faudrait-il que quelqu'un le surpasse._

 _Le détective sentait que Light était Kira. Non ! Il le savait. Sentir c'est savoir. Depuis le début, ses soupçons s'étaient portés sur le jeune homme. Trop intelligent pour être honnête. Trop intelligent pour n'avoir rien à cacher. L savait. L ne connaissait que trop bien. L'intelligence poussée à l'extrême conduit vers la monstruosité._

 _La société n'est jamais prête à accepter l'intelligence. Le génie devient invariablement un monstre de foire. On en rit parce qu'on en a peur. On les éloigne du commun des mortels. La fascination qui émane d'eux, n'égale que la crainte qu'ils inspirent. Car un esprit intelligent est libre. Et cette liberté est dangereuse. Combinée à l'intelligence, la liberté est la plus grande arme de ce monde._

 _Ainsi il fallait parquer l'intelligence, avant même qu'elle ne devienne un problème. Ainsi les grandes organisations de ce monde courraient vers la moindre once d'intelligence pour la transformer en arme. Mais une arme, dans leur rang._

 _Light était donc une arme. Capable de faire le bien. Capable de faire le mal._

 _Tout convergeait vers lui. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne pouvait qu'être Kira. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il estimait autant Light . Au moins avait-il déjà un camp…_

 _Lorsque le jeune homme s'était constitué prisonnier, de lui-même, L sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que cela n'allait pas de soi. Parce que cela réduisait ses espoirs à néant. Le vrai Kira ne peut pas se rendre comme ça !_

 _Puis, la lumière._

 _Il ne peut pas. Sauf s'il veut véritablement prouver à l'équipe son innocence. Montrer à l'équipe son incompétence. À L…_

 _Cette idée le remplit de joie. Une joie insondable. Un nouveau défi.  
Le détective savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que Kira, après une pause, plus ou moins longue, reprendrait ses activités. Il savait que les autres seraient alors convaincus de l'innocence de Kira...de Light. Mais pas L. L savait que cela ne changerait rien. Au contraire. Cela ne renforcerait que ses soupçons._

 _La preuve ne se cacherait pas dans cette détention futile. La preuve ne se cacherait pas là. Elle serait ailleurs._

 _C'était l'occasion._

 _Observer ses faits et gestes n'avaient pas été assez concluants. Pas inutile. Loin de là._

 _Mais il fallait plus._

 _L demanda à Light de retirer toutes ses affaires pour se travestir en prisonnier.  
Il mit ses affaires dans un carton et les fixa._

 _L'arme de crime. Le_ modusoperandi _._

 _Le détective savait que ces deux choses si recherchées ne seraient pas faciles à trouver._

 _Où cacher ce qui ne peut être révélé ?_

 _Ryuzaki, comme une révélation, se souvint d'une légende hindoue, qui lui donna plus qu'un indice._

 _« Dans des temps plus reculés, les hommes avaient des pouvoirs divins. Mais ces derniers en abusèrent et se mirent à dévaster ce monde qui leur avait été donné. Voyant cela, les dieux prirent peur._

 _Brahma, le maître des Dieux, réunit alors quelques-uns de ses pairs et, ensemble, ils décidèrent de leur ôter cette divinité et de la cacher, dans un endroit qui leur serait inatteignable._

 _« Nous n'avons qu'à la mettre sur la plus haute montage, celle qui touche les cieux !, dit l'un des Dieux._

– _Non, répondit Brahma. Un jour, l'homme réussira à grimper en haut de cette montagne._

– _Pourquoi ne pas la cacher au plus profond des océans ?, dit un autre Dieu._

– _Non, répondit le maître des Dieux. Un jour, l'homme réussira à plonger au cœur même de la Terre. »_

 _Il y eut un silence. Personne ne trouvait de solution._

 _Mais au moment où l'espoir dut se rendre, Brahma rompit le silence._

 _« Où que nous la cachions, l'homme trouvera toujours un moyen de l'atteindre._

 _Cependant, il y a un endroit où l'homme ne pensera pas à chercher. Jamais._

– _Ô roi des Dieux, mais quel est cet endroit ?_

– _Le cœur de l'homme. Nous la cacherons au plus profond de son être. Il n'y a qu''à cette place qu'elle sera protégée… »_

 _La vérité était là ! L'endroit le plus secret se trouvait à la vue de tous._

 _Il prit donc les affaires de Light et les examina, sans les toucher._

 _Un pantalon rouge, un t-shirt noir, une veste beige, des chaussures brunes, des chaussettes noires, une montre. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Rien d'anormal. Tout était trop normal._

 _L les aligna, les jaugea, les inspecta. Minutieusement._

 _Chaque objet le fascinait. Chaque objet était suspect. Suspect dans une affaire qui le dépassait. L'un d'eux était « victime et bourreau »…_

 _Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à livrer ses secrets. Et pourtant, ils avaient des choses à raconter. Ils appartenaient à Light. Ils ne pouvaient que contenir d'innombrables secrets…_

 _L'objet le plus intriguant était sans conteste la montre. Elle était fascinante. D'une normalité fascinante. Elle dévoilait une part de l'âme de son propriétaire : son désir de contrôle absolu. Sur le temps même. Une justesse du détail._

 _Un homme qui porte une montre est dans la plupart des cas, quelqu'un d'important pour qui le temps est important. Cet instrument permet de le contrôler, de le manipuler à sa guise. Le temps est une notion fictive, une donnée, des chiffres que l'homme invente pour se rassurer. Pour se créer des repères. Pour pouvoir donner des repères aux choses. Une montre ne sert pas à connaître le nombre de minutes passées mais celles qui nous restent._

 _Ryuzaki se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Elle devenait le cœur d'un homme. Renfermant ses peurs, ses aspirations. Son secret…_

* * *

« Ryuzaki, parle moi, je t'en supplie. »

La voix de Watari ramena le détective à la réalité.

« Watari, quelque chose cloche dans cette affaire !

– Comment cela ? Veux-tu dire que Light est innocent ?

– Oh ça, non ! Il est coupable, plus que coupable, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. C'est autre chose… Nous sommes en train de passer à côté de quelque chose… Quelque chose d'important ! »

La pièce redevint silencieuse.

Kira venait d'être arrêté, enfermé dans ses locaux. L'enquête démontrait clairement que Light Yagami était Kira. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait toujours pas. Quelque chose gênait L. Un détail. Voir ce qui était caché…

Tout à coup, un bruit. Plus qu'un bruit. Un cri. Une foule. Qui comme un seul homme criait. Une manifestation. Qui ne scandait qu'un nom : celui de Kira.

Depuis le début de l'affaire, cela était banal. Plusieurs fois par semaine, les partisans du tueur manifestaient dans la rue afin que les autorités arrêtent de « persécuter le justicier de ce monde ». Avant, ces hommes croyaient en la justice divine. Maintenant, cette justice divine était incarnée. Dans un homme. Un pauvre mortel.  
L se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir cette foule. Et il rit.

« Ce que tout le monde voit !

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis Ryuzaki ? »

L ne faisait pas attention à Watari. Il avait compris.

Non, sa victoire n'était pas totale !

« Kira a été arrêté. Pas ses partisans. L'affaire Kira a fait des émules. Beaucoup le prennent pour un Dieu. L'incarnation de la justice. Beaucoup aiment sa justice. Arrêter Kira ne sert à rien si l'on n'arrête pas sa secte.

– Montrer que Kira a été arrêté ne suffirait pas ? Ils verraient que Kira n'est pas un Dieu.

– Au contraire. Le bourreau deviendrait alors une victime. Il serait élevé au rang de martyr. Non. Il faut plus. Il faut rallier Kira à notre cause... »

* * *

 _Fin du prologue_

 _J'espère que ce début vous plaît. Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fois..._

 _Merci de laisser des reviews, pour que je puisse m'améliorer._

 _In scriptore veritas_

 _AdonaiNoSaiOn_


End file.
